1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector which is placed on a local portion of a human body where a load is concentrically applied, thereby unburdening and protecting such local portion of the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, no simple protecting pad has been proposed which would protect the human body against local concentration of load applied to the human body.
The "local load" acting on the human body is, for example, as shown in FIG. 21. The load F which is applied to a shoulder through a strap 101 which suspends a heavy article 100 such as a shoulder bag, a ruck sack, a tool box or a sports gear.
The weight of the article 100 such as a shoulder bag makes the strap 101 sink into the shoulder, thus burdening the shoulder excessively. In particular, the concentric application of the load through the strap 101 tends to cause pain in the muscle, as well as troubles such as internal hemorrhage or paralysis of peripheral nerve.
In order to obviate such inconvenience, hitherto, attempts have been made such as the use of a thick fur or woven cloth lining the back side of the portion of the strap 101 which is place on one's shoulder, or the use of a wide pad made of, for example, a leather. These attempts, however, are unsatisfactory because they cannot effectively eliminate the inconvenience such as pain in the shoulder.
The use of a strap 101 hanging from one's shoulder poses a problem even when the weight load F is not so large. Namely, since the shoulder declines from the neck toward the arm, the strap is apt to slide and come off the shoulder as the shoulder springs up and down during, for example, walking. Consequently, the user is obliged to carry his shoulder high, which undesirably burden muscles around the shoulder, often resulting in stiffness or pain in the shoulder.